


Imagine youre a stingray merman...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, labor fetish, merman, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine youre a stingray merman...

Imagine youre a stingray merman.

Youre kept in an aquarium touchtank to be petted and fed by visitors. The tank is pretty shallow and uncomfortable, but you enjoy the attention for the first few years after being put in captivity. Eventually though, you miss the ocean, and you start to ask to go home. You soon find that no one understands you, as while you understand english, noone on the surface speaks mermaid. So you resign to your life.

Youre content although homesick, until your aquarium starts to go under. Theyre losing money, in spite of you, their incredible main attraction. And so, the owner starts selling a different sort of experience under the table. He starts selling your body to any interested patron.

Youre confused and frightened the first time an unfamiliar face started to climb into your little tank naked afterhours, eye locked with yours. His dick hard as he cornered you. He pinned you against the thick glass wall of the enclosure, the water up to both your nipples. He cupped your face in his hands before pulling you up a little to position your netherlips before his hard member. He licked his lips a little and purred, “What an exotic creature,” he said, before ominously adding, “You’d better be worth the cash.”

He gave you no more time to prepare yourself, shoving his member inside your folds about as gracefully as an drunken elephant seal trying to dance, thrusting madly, clearly wanting to make the most of his time and money. He came quickly and hard, and despite wanting to continue the zookeeper made him leave after that, to your immense relief.

Until the reason as to why he was rushed out was revealed. There was a line to fuck you. You were a beautiful merman after all, an exotic ocean flower. You panicked and struggled crying, but ultimately they all got to come in you.

And, much to your dismay and humiliation, you got pregnant. Mermen have rather fast pregnancies, of three weeks or so, so it showed by the end of the week, most days in which more people would come to fuck you in the night. You would hug your belly despondantly as it grew larger each day, atleast until the zookeepers made you pretend to be happy by threatening to fuck you even rougher than the patrons. The children coming in the day loved your belly, and adored patting and rubbing it, especially as it got to a size denoting a full term human pregnancy. Your belly’s skin was soft but tight, and the children loved it, especially when the zookeepers told them that your belly was like that because you were having babies soon. You wish you could be that excited to be having children. As your final days approach, you simply cant wait for this to be over.

The excitement from the children had had over your pregnancy gave the owner an idea. He started putting liquid fertility drugs in your poolwater, and powdered on your food. The effect is nigh immediate, and in your last days of pregnancy, you nearly double in size, stuck in place in your tank, head just barely underwater and most of your belly exposed out of it. Youre miserable and immobile, and the owner still getting paid so others can fuck you, though since they cant get to your lower parts anymore, they stuff your mouth with cum, to the point of nausiea. When your contractions start, you thank god for the imminent expulsion of the many little rays that stuff you so. You grit your teeth and push as best you can with such a big belly, more offspring than you were ever designed to hold at any one time. Theyre born tailfirst, the contractions come very rapidly, and you thank the heavens for that. You push and push, birth after birth, until youve had 13 of the damn things. You sigh a breath of relief as the last one swims away from your ravaged nethers to join its siblings, rubbing your sore, deflated middle.

That night, the selling of your nethers is resumed. Some of the parents of your last litter watched you birth, and are willing to pay triple to see it happen again, but bigger. Much bigger. As they approach, members at the ready to impregnate, you scream. You dont want to be pregnant again. You dont want to give birth anymore. But it doesnt matter anymore. The only thing that talks with a voice your owner understands is money.


End file.
